wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Garr
thumb|GarrGarr is a Rock Elemental boss found in Molten Core. History Garr is described as one of the lieautenants of Ragnaros who carried out the betrayal of Lord Thunderaan, the Prince of Air and otherwise referred to as the "Windseeker." During the Elemental Sundering, Ragnaros sought to consume Thunderaan, and did so by having his two lieutenants, Baron Geddon and Garr perpetrate him. Thunderaan, caught off guard, was utterly destroyed. Ragnaros almost completely consumed Thunderaan's essence, and stored the rest within a talisman of elemental binding. Ragnaros cleaved this talisman into two equal pieces, to which he assigned Baron Geddon and Garr. The bindings are rare drops, both of which gathered can be used to forge Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker. Strategy Garr is found in between Gehennas and Baron Geddon. Garr is a melee boss with 8 guards and two magic effects. *Guards (Firesworn) **At any time after pulling Garr can order one or more of his guards to explode doing damage to anyone in the area and also knocking back those damaged a fair distance. **When the guards are killed they will also explode with the same effect. **Whenever one of Garr's guards dies for whatever reason, Garr gets a boost in damage and attack speed. **If Garr has no Firesworn, he may summon one randomly. **Warlocks should use their Voidwalkers to draw aggro away from them and banish the Firesworn for the entire fight. Hunter pets on these banished Firesworn can also help control aggro and keep the warlock alive long enough to rebanish. **Around 50% health, Garr will release all banished Firesworn at once. He may also sacrifice a Firesworn before it can be rebanished. Warlocks must be paying attention to Garr's health, or someone should announce when Garr is approaching 50% health so that they are prepared for the debanishing. *Garr will also cast an AoE dispel stripping buffs from those in the area. *Garr also casts Magma Shackles, an AoE snare, reducing movement speed to 40% of normal. This effect can be dispelled. Once Garr has been defeated, kill each of the remaining Firesworn in turn before celebrating. They still explode when dying. Note: After Garr is defeated Lava Surgers will no longer spawn in the zone until it resets. Comments An important note on the guards: Whenever a guard is killed, Garr grows a little stronger. In order to make the fight as easy as possible only half of the guards should be killed before taking down Garr. We did this by taking 4 Warlocks with us that took care of keeping half the guards banned all the time. Meanwhile our 5 Tanks took care of Garr and the other 4 guards. We determined a Tank order beforehand and then killed the add tanked by the weakest warrior first, the one tanked by the second weakest warrior next, and so on. We put only one healer on each of the add-tanks, since they died quite fast. A single druid is easily capable of keeping the first tank alive if the dps is concentrated on his/her guard. Once a guard is down, the tank and its healer help downing the next guard. Once the 4 tanked guards are down, the DPS is directed onto Garr who was tanked by the toughest tank and more than one healer. When Garr's life is going low he will use a special trick to free the remaining 4 guards from banishment. The warlocks have to be on their toes to banish them again. Once Garr is down, the remaining guards are easily taken care of. --DSitC 16:34, 16 Aug 2005 (EDT) The most problematic part of this fight, by far, is the targetting. Because Garr does a little dance with his 8 adds, it is very difficult to arrange for everyone to have a unique target. There are mods to facilitate this targetting - a commonly used one is GarrTarget. This pull differs from all other pulls in that we typically have voidwalkers initiate the pull and drag their adds back to their warlocks at the same time that a paladin or hunter is pulling Garr back to the MT. This creates a uniquely chaotic mass of rock elementals and marshmellow men, but since adopting this strategy, we find Garr to be much more simple. A Note for Priests: Typically, I take all DPS classes off of my emergency healing monitor. This is because I find that they are either taking damage from being in range of an exploding add (not smart) or from pulling aggro away from one of the OTs (worse). They aren't a priority in this fight. OTs must stay up, as well as the Warlocks banishing (if one of them dies, it's gg very quick). Provides 100 reputation at revered with the Hydraxian Waterlords. See other Molten Core Bosses. Category:Instance Characters Category:Elemental Category:Bosses